1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motion transmitting remote control assemblies and, more particularly, to a terminal for a motion transmitting remote control assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to provide a motion transmitting remote control assembly for a vehicle. Typically, the motion transmitting remote control assembly includes a conduit supporting a motion transmitting core element and a terminal connected to the core element to connect the core element to a control member. Such assemblies are frequently used in vehicles such as automotive vehicles to transmit rectilinear motion from the vehicle operator to various systems and accessories in the vehicle.
In some of these assemblies, the terminals may be removed from the control member. As such, it is desirable to provide a terminal for a motion transmitting remote control assembly that is non-removably attached to the control member. It is also desirable to provide a terminal for a motion transmitting remote control assembly that may be installed without fasteners or other devices. It is further desirable to provide a terminal for a motion transmitting remote control assembly such that installation of the terminal uses low insertion forces. Therefore, there is a need in the art for a terminal and motion transmitting remote control assembly that meets at least one of these desires.